Désolation
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: La bataille des cinq armées... ou la bataille qui changea le destin de trois héros. /!/SPOILERS/!/


Bonjour, bonsoir ! x)

Me voilà aujourd'hui avec un OS. Je préviens tout de suite que c'est triste donc voilà... Beaucoup ont écrit sur ce sujet et je m'y aventure à mon tour en espérant que cet OS vous plaira :)

Je préviens tout de suite que cet OS contient des spoilers sur la fin du livre et donc le troisième film, donc ceux qui ne veulent pas en savoir trop, revenez quand vous aurez vu le film.

Pour les autres, je pense que vous vous doutez de ce dont il s'agit donc pas de blabla et place au texte.

Ah et juste, je propose plusieurs musiques pour aller avec ce texte mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'écouter avec, c'est juste un conseil ;) Donc moi je propose "I see fire" de Ed Sheeran qui est évidemment le BO de la désolation de Smaug ou "Everybody wants to rule the world" de Lorde ou encore "Say Something" de A Great Big World. Voila, j'ai écris ce texte en les écoutant alors je vous les propose :)

Bonne lecture !

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kili, Fili et Thorin...

Si je devais donner une définition de l'injustice, je parlerais simplement de la mort de ces trois fabuleuse personnes qui sont parties bien trop tôt.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Désolation

La bataille faisait rage. Nains, elfes et hommes s'étaient alliés pour vaincre un ennemi commun. Un ennemi effroyable et féroce.

La compagnie de Thorin Ecus de Chêne avait connu maintes difficultés pour récupérer son royaume. Aujourd'hui, après toutes ces difficiles épreuves, les nains avaient réussit. Ils avaient réussit mais pourtant, personne ne riaient. Parce que depuis des mois ils avaient souffert et qu'au moment où cette petite lueur d'espoir revenait à eux, une nouvelle ombre les entourait déjà, chassant tout moment de paix. Leurs âmes étaient soulagées d'avoir repris Erebor mais leurs corps étaient fatigués. Ce long voyage les avaient épuisés et les voilà maintenant à combattre.

Chaque nains étaient habillés d'une magnifique armure tout droit sortit d'Erebor. Ils la portaient avec fierté et étaient décidés à la garder, tout comme leur royaume.. et leur vie. Les orques eux, étaient hideux. Ils étaient gouvernés par la soif de meurtres et de sang. Ils étaient là pour tuer, et c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Thorin, roi sous la Montagne se battait dignement. Il venait de tuer un orque coriace qui lui avait donné maintes difficultés. Il continua alors à exterminer d'autres créatures. Ses deux neveux combattaient non loin de lui. Ils étaient proche lorsqu'ils virent l'affreux orque pâle, Azog se précipiter sur leur oncle. Ils crièrent pour le prévenir et voulurent l'aider mais plusieurs orques leurs barraient le passage. Thorin tourna la tête en direction d'Azog qui tenait sa lame en hauteur et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur Thorin. Mais celui ci était rapide et para le coup en se déplaçant légèrement et en faisait cogner son épée contre celle d'Azog. Le combat entre eux deux commençait alors. Thorin réussit à faire une belle entaille sur la jambe droite d'Azog mais celui ci assena un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Thorin, le projetant à terre. Il se releva rapidement et tenta d'atteindre son ennemi. Kili et Fili se battaient toujours eux aussi, et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils remarquèrent que Thorin, leur oncle, leur roi, avait tué Azog le Profanateur.

Les orques semblaient quelques peu désemparé face à la mort d'Azog mais cela ne fit que redoubler leur fureur. Plusieurs s'attaquèrent à Thorin qui les tuait tous les uns après les autres. Deux étaient plus coriaces et Thorin en repoussa un mais l'autre lui assena un grand coup en pleine mâchoire qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se releva rapidement et se tourna vivement vers l'orque pour en finir.

Mais c'était trop tard. A peine fut-il en face de lui qu'une lame le transperçât, lui arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé à la surprise. L'orque retira alors la lame et Thorin tomba à genoux. Les héritiers étaient anéantis par ce qu'ils voyaient et Kili n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il banda son arc et tira. L'orque qui avait blessé son oncle était désormais mort ou en train d'agoniser au sol. Les deux héritiers coururent vers leur oncle désormais à terre.

Thorin venait de tomber, mais il n'était pas trop tard. Ils pouvaient encore le sauver, le protéger. Ils décidèrent alors de faire barrière de leurs corps. Ils étaient fort et repoussèrent ces ignobles bêtes. L'amour qu'ils portaient à leur oncle leur donna davantage de courage. Thorin tomba dans l'inconscience, mais il eu le temps de voir ses deux neveux. Il vit que Fili et Kili étaient là, tout près de lui pour le protéger.

Il y avait beaucoup d'orques, il y en avait trop. Jamais ils ne réussiraient à protéger leur oncle face à eux. Ils se lancèrent d'ailleurs un regard sans espoir, mais ce seul regard leur rappela ô combien ils tenaient à la vie, car elle est unique et précieuse. Ils combattaient alors avec encore plus de haine et étaient décidés à tuer chaque orques jusqu'au dernier.

Kili était en train de combattre deux affreux orques qui s'approchaient trop près de son oncle. Ces deux là lui donnait du fil à retordre mais il se débrouillait très bien. Alors qu'il envoyait l'un valser et chercher la poussière sur le sol, il tenta un coup fatal vers le deuxième orques. Mais ce dernier para le coup et semblait s'acharner sur Kili en faisait de nombreuses attaques. Le jeune nain était agile et réussit à déjouer la fureur de ce maudit orque. Mais alors, le deuxième, se relevant, revint à la charge. Kili était en mauvaise posture, l'orque ne cessait d'envoyer des coups d'épées tous plus violents les uns que les autres et si Kili détournait son attention sur l'autre orque qui revenait vers lui, il risquait de déstabiliser et donc perdre sa position défensive. Il put finalement compter sur son agilité et se baissa rapidement, laissant les coups d'épées de l'orque frapper dans le vide alors que, ayant reprit tout ses esprits, il poussa l'orque violement sur le côté le temps de s'emparer de son arc et de tuer celui qui le menaçait auparavant. Il prit ensuite d'un geste vif son épée et décapita sans aucune pitié le deuxième orque qui était près à recommencer ses attaques d'épées.

Il tua ensuite avec beaucoup plus d'aisance plusieurs orques et il sauva son frère d'une mort certaine au moment même où on brandissait une épée au dessus du jeune blond.

Son frère et lui avaient désormais réussit à dégager un large cercle autour de leur oncle blessé. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de si il était vivant ou mort, mais l'espoir leur donna une grande force.

L'espoir était la dernière chose qu'il leur restait car, ils ne le savaient pas, mais plus aucun souffle ne sortait désormais du corps de leur oncle. Plus aucuns mouvements ne faisaient bouger sa poitrine. Plus rien. Thorin n'était plus rien... Il était juste mort.

Kili et Fili se battaient dignement autour du cadavre de leur oncle. Ils étaient occupés à tuer des orques aux alentours et c'est pourquoi ils ne virent pas l'ombre menaçante qui s'approchait silencieusement mais dangereusement d'eux. Bolg, le fils d'Azog était là. Et il comptait bien finir ce que son père avait commencé, éliminer la lignée de Durin... Et il commença avec le plus jeune.

Les deux frères se sentaient fort. Ils tuaient de nombreux orques les uns après les uns et ils commençaient même à les effrayer. La fin de la bataille approchait, certes lentement, mais elle approchait quand même. Ils se mirent à penser qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir finalement. Que peut-être, ils pourraient sauver leur oncle ainsi que leur propre vie et enfin connaître les joies de vivre à Erebor. Ils pensaient pouvoir vivre, pouvoir échapper à la mort. Mais ils pensaient à tort.

On ne fait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Bolg avait mal visé la première fois. La deuxième, il n'échoua pas.

Ce fut plus jeune des héritiers qui échoua. Et tout défila ensuite sous les yeux des deux frères.

_Il y eu le sifflement d'une flèche dans les airs, puis un cri. Une seconde flèche, et un corps qui tombe. Un autre cri, mais pas le sien. C'est celui de son frère qui se jette à ses cotés. _

Mais même si cela semblait être le moment le plus rapide de leur vie, ce petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas sous contrôle et qui leur échappait des doigts, fut les minutes les plus longues de leur trop courte existence.

Non seulement les plus longues... Mais surtout, les plus dures.

Bolg avait visé, puis tiré.

Kili, concentré sur son combat, fut plus que surpris lorsqu'une flèche vint se loger dans son abdomen. Elle éveilla en lui une grande douleur et sans rien y faire, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Fili était horrifié, la panique l'envahissait petit à petit et rien que l'idée de perdre son frère lui était insupportable.

Leur espoir venait de se briser.

Beorn le changeur de peau, voyant les héritiers en danger se précipitait déjà à leur aide mais à peine arriva t'il non loin de Bolg qu'une deuxième flèche avait déjà atteint Kili, le faisant tomber à genoux.

Beorn s'occupa de Bolg alors que Fili abattit tous les orques qui se trouvaient entre lui et son frère d'une force qui lui était juste qu'ici inconnu.

Alors que le blond arriva près de son petit frère, celui ci tenait encore sur ses genoux et fixait Fili d'un regard que son frère ne reconnaissait pas.

Il puisait dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait mais ne put finalement plus résister et se laissa vaciller avant de tomber sur le sol. Son frère réussit à retenir sa tête juste avant qu'elle ne heurte trop violemment la sol. Les larmes dévalaient désormais sur ses joues... Son frère... son petit frère...

- Fili... Murmura Kili en continuant de fixer son frère.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et oublièrent la bataille qui se déroulait autour d'eux. A ce moment précis, rien ne comptait plus pour eux que de rester ensemble.

- Tu ...restes ...avec moi... Fili ? Peina t'il à demander.

- Toujours Kili... Je resterais toujours avec toi. Répondit son frère tout en le soulevant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Plusieurs nains qui avaient vu la scène, vinrent se battre autour des héritiers pour les protéger alors que ces deux là avaient perdus tout espoir.

Fili prit la main de son petit frère et la serra fort. Il la serra fort comme si le fait de la lâcher allait tuer Kili.

- Fili... je...

- Chuut ! Répondis son frère serrant encore plus sa main. Ca va aller Kili... Fili savait que c'était un mensonge. Car non ça n'allait pas aller. Son frère était mourant... comment cela pourrait-il aller ? Mais il voulait apaiser son frère, le rassurer.

Kili fut prit d'une violente tout et du sang sortit de sa bouche, accentuant le désarroi de son grand frère. Ses blessures semblaient le faire souffrir et Fili ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant et se sentait totalement inutile. Son petit frère, celui qu'il s'était toujours promis de protéger était blessé et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Ils se regardaient toujours alors que Kili tentait de sourire à son frère malgré la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Les forces de Kili le quittaient petit à petit... il avait de l'espoir au début de cette bataille. Désormais, il n'en avait plus. Il savait. Il savait que s'en était finit pour lui. Et il avait peur. Peur de partir, mais surtout peur de laisser son frère.

Il voulut parler mais aucun sons ne voulu sortir de sa gorge. Le sang commençait à l'empêcher de respirer et il souleva alors sa main avant de la poser sur le torse de son frère au niveau de son cœur. Ce geste simple, mais qui signifiait tout pour eux. Un geste qu'ils faisaient pour s'exprimer leur affection, pour s'exprimer à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Et Kili montra à son frère à quel point il tenait à lui. Il lui sourit alors que sa main était toujours placée sur son torse. Il lui sourit une dernière fois. Il prononça une dernière fois son prénom... Et il le regarda une dernière fois.

La main de Kili perdit de sa force et chutait au fur et à mesure que ses paupières se fermaient. Fili était désormais en larme, le cœur brisé. Son petit frère était mort ! Il était seul... Il plongea sa tête sur le torse de son frère après avoir enlevé délicatement les flèches puis resta comme cela quelques secondes.

La tristesse était trop dur pour lui... Il ne la supportait pas. Elle faisait trop mal ! Il se releva alors avec fureur et se mit à crier le nom de son frère tout en tuant orques après orques.

Fili ne se souciait désormais plus de rien, il voulait juste tuer... tuer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le tue lui même. Son oncle était peut être mort, lui n'en savait rien, et son frère... son petit frère... il l'avait perdu... Non, on lui avait arraché son petit frère !

Oui, l'espoir était partit... il était partit avec la vie de Kili et ni l'un ni l'autre ne reviendrait jamais. Fili était perdu... Il voulait revoir son frère... il voulait lui parler, lui sourire. Mais c'était trop tard.

La rage s'était emparée de Fili et aucun de ses amis ne le reconnaissait. Il abattait orques après orques sans aucune pitié.

Mais pendant ce temps, Bolg avait réussit à étourdir Beorn. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il revint à lui, ne trouva pas cet orque infâme. Conscient que Fili était en danger car Bolg voudrait sans doute finir ce que son père avait commencé, Beorn voulut le chercher sur le champ de bataille. Mais il y avait bien trop de monde. Il y avait trop de monde pour que Fili puisse voir Bolg s'approcher.

Ce fut Bard qui réussit à prévenir Fili à temps et lorsque ce dernier posa son regard sur l'assassin de son frère, ses yeux se transformèrent en flammes et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son épée.

Il combattit Bolg. Pour son frère.

Mais Fili échoua. Leur lignée était brisée.

Bolg retira son épée du corps de Fili puis repartit combattre. Mais Beorn était revenu et Beorn mit fin à la lignée d'Azog.

Fili s'écroula sur le sol. Ses forces le quittaient et respirer devenait un supplice pour lui. Il tourna alors la tête sur sa droite et il le vit... son petit frère... Il rampa difficilement jusqu'à lui puis une fois arriver, il lui prit la main.

- J'arrive petit frère. Lui dit-il.

Il posa son autre main sur la torse de son frère comme Kili l'avait fait auparavant pour lui signifier à quel point il tenait à lui.

- J'arrive petit frère.

Il se laissa alors tomber à côté de son frère, lui tenant toujours la main.

- J'arrive...

Et alors Fili ferma les yeux et respira une dernière fois. Il rejoignit enfin son frère dont il avait été séparé déjà trop longtemps.

Kili et Fili étaient jeunes et insouciants, ils avaient la vie devant eux... du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Certaines choses changent... comme leurs vies, qui étaient désormais partit en éclats.

La bataille fut gagné et les orques furent tous exterminé.

Les Durin avaient récupérés leur royaume, et ils étaient morts. Chaque chose à un prix... Et cette quête leur a couté la vie.

Lorsque la compagnie se réunit après cette bataille, la désolation se lut sur leurs visages. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient perdus trois de leur compagnons. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient perdus leur chef et Roi. Mais ils avaient aussi perdus leurs héritiers.

Voilà donc ce que leur apporta cette quête.

La mort et un royaume sans Roi.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

C'est un jour de gloire,

un jour où le bien triomphe,

car l'ennemi est vaincu,

et le dragon a péri

La montagne Solitaire redeviendra comme jadis.

Les salles resplendiront de mille feux.

L'or, l'argent, le fer et les autres pierreries,

apporteront gloire et richesse.

Mais les cloches sonnent la mort,

et les cris déchirent le ciel.

Beaucoup sont morts...

Et la lignée de Durin n'est plus.

La bataille faisait rage,

l'ennemi était féroce.

Les héritiers ont combattus,

et ils ont été vaincus.

Le roi sous la montagne a échoué.

Sa lignée est brisée.

Et la montagne sans roi,

fait appel aux monts du Fer.

Thorin Ecu-de-chêne repose avec la pierre blanche,

le funeste joyau,

car il est mort avant d'être roi,

et jamais plus ne reviendra.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Vos impressions ?

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser (bien ou mal) ;)

Biz


End file.
